No juegues con fuego
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Fic dedicado a mi nueva hermanita, Neko ili, es un Kai x Yuriy, no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar, lo que sucede cuando las cosas no te salen como quieres, un final que a muchos dejará con cara de what.


Bueno, acá vuelvo con otro fic, es un Kai x Yuriy.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, de ser así no pasaría por televisión y se vendería como un producto Hentai. u

Dedicatoria: Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana Neko-ili.

Adevertencia: Lemon y Yaoi.

* * *

Y estaba atado... no podía moverse salvo unos cuantos centímetros que no eran suficientes para ganar espacio, ciertamente estaba atado, indefenso y prácticamente disponible y vulnerable a los impetuosos deseos de su amante... ¿pero... cómo había llegado a ese estado tan deplorable? Cómo, Kai Hiwatari, el más poderoso y autosuficiente descendiente de la familia Hiwatari, podía ser ahora sólo un objeto de deseo para el joven Ivanov?.-

- Oye, Yuriy...estás exagerando...- dijo tímidamente al ver que Yuriy sólo se limitaba a observarlo con ganas pero sin hacerle nada- ya es suficiente de juegos...¿no crees? suéltame...- replicó amablemente...AMABLEMENTE? Kai Hiwatari pidiendo AMABLEMENTE algo a alguien, más específicamente a Yuriy ..a Yuriy Ivanov?

Una gran gota bajó por su cabeza al meditar sobre este hecho.

- Las cosas no siempre son como el señor las desea...- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Yuriy se dirigió a una mesita de noche al lado de la cama en donde el bicolor ahora se encontraba preso y comenzó a buscar algo.

- Qué? estás loco, Ivanov, suéltame ahora! - la voz de Kai era amenazante y cualquiera se hubiera intimidado, pero no el joven y despierto descendiente de los Ivanov que ignorando a su interlocutor; sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras sacaba de la pequeña mesita una venda, la misma venda que usualmente solía utilizar en su frente durante los combates...

- qué pasa? - indagó de nuevo el joven peliazul mientras veía cómo Yuriy se dirigía a él y comenzaba a colocarle la venda en los ojos!

- Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo que quieres... ahora las cosas serán como yo quiero... - replicó Yuriy mientras se cercioraba que Kai no pudiese ver.

- Pe..pe..pero...- Kai intentó protestar pero el repentino sonido de su camisa siendo desgarrada lo enmudeció por completo - YURIY! - gritó inmediatamente, pero le era imposible evitarlo, estaba preso y tenia miedo...aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

- Qué pasa, Kai? - preguntó Yuriy con ironía - acaso...nunca lo has hecho? - se sonrió mientras lamía con su lengua la comisura de los labios de Kai.

- JA! con quién crees que estás hablando, Ivanov? - exclamó Kai con arrogancia aun con los ojos vendados y los labios humedecidos por la gentil caricia.

- Con Kai Hiwatari...el delicioso y salvaje peliazul...- respondió Yuriy, Kai sintió cuando una lengua se deslizó por su cuello hasta su oreja produciéndole un cosquilleo irresistiblemente placentero, que le puso la piel de gallina.

No pudo ver la expresión de Yuriy por su "impotente" condición pero supuso que le satisfacía verlo tan vulnerable, ya que constantemente soltaba pequeñas risitas...

- Te diviertes, verdad, idiota? - desafió de pronto el joven, Yuriy arqueó una ceja arrogantemente mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Que si me divierto? - respondió éste montándose encima de la cama, más específicamente encima de Kai pero sin presionarlo demasiado... Kai sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda...ante el ligero contacto -Claro que me divierto...- la mano de Yuriy se cerró en su cuello con fuerza como si quisiera ahogarlo - ahora pagarás uno a uno todo lo que me has hecho...- susurró a su oído mientras continuaba comprimiendo la traquea de Kai bajo sus dedos.

- Suéltame... - musitó Kai tratando de respirar mientras sentía que la mano de Yuriy lo iba a estrangular ¿iba a vengarse Yuriy por todo lo que él le había hecho? a qué se refería...¿sería acaso a las batallas? - qué demonios haces?- replicó de nuevo el peliazul aun luchando por respirar, ya que cada vez Yuriy le presionaba más fuerte. Yuiry sonrió al ver a Kai tan asustado, pero no era eso lo que quería, no era matarlo lo que quería hacer en estos momentos.

La presión en su cuello disminuyó un poco y sintió cómo algo filudo y frío recorría su pecho. Yuiry tenía ahora un cuchillo de cocina en su mano y lo deslizaba lentamente por el pecho del peliazul cuidando de que éste no cortara a Kai, pero que dejara rojas marcas en la piel.

- Yu…riy..- Kai enmudeció al sentir el filo acercarse a su cuello; no podía saber qué era, ya que la venda impedía su visión, aun así podía sentir que era algo realmente cortante...¿un cuchillo? pensó y tragó saliva lentamente; si Yuiry iba a matarlo...por qué no lo hacía de una vez?- por qué no me sueltas, cobarde? si quieres matarme pelea primero!- gritó de repente Kai, sacudiéndose un poco, haciendo que Yuriy retirara por unos instantes el cuchillo del cuello del pelirrojo y lo mirara divertido.

- Matarte? y quién ha dicho que voy a matarte? - respondió entre risas - si te mato no seria nada divertido porque...dime qué haría después, Kai? - Yuriy acercó de nuevo el cuchillo al pecho de Kai pero esta vez hizo una pequeña herida cerca de la tetilla izquierda.

- Ugg..- un leve sonido fue liberado de la boca del peliazul cuando elpelirrojo comenzó a lamer dicha herida succionando suavemente la sangre... ahora, con los labios impregnados de sangre Yuriy, besó a Kai manchándolo también y dándole a probar su propia sangre pero éste se negó a abrir la boca y dejarlo entrar; presionaba sus labios fuertemente a lo que Yuriy sonrió mientras exclamaba:

- Te haces el difícil, ne? - y con esto el pelirrojo acarició los labios del peliazul con el cuchillo delineándolos perfectamente.

- Yeb...(maldición)- murmuró Kai entre dientes pero Yuriy logró escucharlo y acercándose al oído del peliazul le susurró - esas no son palabras para dirigirse a mí...- Kai hizo una mueca de desagrado - o me vas a negar que te gusta?... - y con esto Yuiry rozó levemente una tetilla de Kai con la yema de sus dedos.

Una risita escapó de nuevo de los labios de Yuriy. Kai estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando de repente el hermoso joven de ojos azules le quitó la venda que impedía su visión... los ojos marrones de Kai pudieron observar ahora cómo dos esferas azules lo miraban con lujuria y con una misteriosa malicia que ciertamente Kai era incapaz de descifrar.

Yuriy vestía un buzo blanco increíblemente ceñido a su cuerpo, que bien podía confundirse con una segunda piel. Tenia encima de éste una chaqueta negra de cuero opaco y cremalleras grises a los lados. Tenía un jean negro ajustado que delineaba su cintura delicadamente y un guante con la insignia de su equipo en la mano derecha.

- Te parezco atractivo, eh? - preguntó de repente Yuriy, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio. Kai volteó el rostro como para no mirarlo más y sólo se limitó a emitir un – hn...- indiferente, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía Ivanov.

- Está bien...Hiwatari - continuó el pelirrojo - veremos hasta cuándo te durará esa carita de reprimido social...- Yuriy sonrió de nuevo y estiró su mano hasta la mesita cercana a la cama y tomó de allí una botella con agua.

La destapó, aun estando encima del peliazul, y la inclinó sobre su pecho, dejando al preciado liquido correr libremente por su pecho, haciendo que su ropa se pegara aun más y que se volviera translucida dejando entrever sus músculos y sus ya erectas tetillas...por el frío del agua quizás...

- Ahh mmmm...- gimió él mientras continuaba vaciando el liquido sobre su pecho y simultáneamente acariciaba las partes mojadas previamente -mmm...qué calor hace aquí... no crees? - y Yuriy comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas en un descarado y armonioso streptease: primero la chaqueta, que voló por los aires y fue a parar en una lámpara y mientras hacía esto movía sus caderas lentamente provocando una fricción enloquecedora contra la hombría del ya excitado pelirrojo.

- Mmm...cha... - gimió por segunda vez mientras se movía sobre Kai sensualmente...roció su rostro y cabello con agua también dándole un aspecto increíblemente sexy aun para el peliazul.

Kai permanecía en silencio: no podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir, sólo se limitaba a observar y en cierta manera disfrutar del peculiar espectáculo que Yuriy le estaba montando. Observo su buzo blanco ahora mojado y casi transparente, dejando apreciar el perfecto pecho de ese ruso, las caprichosas formas de su anatomía masculina mojadas deliberadamente con el agua.

El hermoso pelirrojo posó sus manos sobre su pecho para quitarse el buzo, comenzó a hacerlo y cuando ya había descubierto su ombligo y su abdomen, se detuvo y observó al anhelante peliazul que lo miraba embelesado. Una sonrisa juguetona de nuevo escapó de sus labios al notar cómo Kai seguía sus movimientos uno a uno; ciertamente su plan salía a la perfección. Yuriy retiró completamente el buzo y dejó al descubierto su bien formado pecho.

Se inclinó sobre Kai dejando caer sus mechones húmedos de cabello sobre éste provocándole cosquillas, quedando sobre él pero sin tocarlo.

- Ahh... Kai.. - exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos y rozaba su entrepierna con la de Kai, aun cubierta por el jean.

- Mmmh...- fue inevitable que un débil sonido fuera liberado por el peliazul que sintió el contacto directamente.

- Ahh... - Yuriy gimió de nuevo y deslizó su lengua por el cuello y pecho del pelirrojo bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón.

Kai lo miró inquisitivo, Yuriy le devolvió la mirada maliciosamente y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón con la boca lentamente.

- IVANOV! - gritó de pronto el peliazul a modo de protesta - ni te atrevas...- concluyó su amenaza que pareció no importarle nada a Yuriy que continuó bajando el cierre del pantalón hasta hacerlo totalmente.

- Wowww...- exclamó el ruso al notar la evidente excitación en el miembro de Kai, pareciendo no caber dentro de la ropa interior de éste.

Kai volteó de nuevo el rostro, indignado; esto ya era el colmo! realmente Yuriy estaba logrando excitarlo, fuese la intención cualquiera con la que lo estaba haciendo. De pronto un frío y húmedo contacto lo hizo volver a la realidad de sus pensamientos: era la lengua de Yuriy acariciando su miembro delicadamente.

Comenzó a lamerlo despacio, como si no quisiera provocarlo del todo en la punta haciendo semi-círculos que ciertamente estaban enloqueciendo a Kai que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a dolerle, todo con tal de no mostrarle a Yuriy lo excitado que estaba. Pero era imposible, pareciera como si Yuriy supiera todas aquellas cosas que lo volvían loco en cuestión de segundos. De pronto, y sin que Kai se lo esperara, Yuriy se metió todo el miembro de Kai en la boca sin pedir permiso, sin avisar, nada. Al sentir esto, el peliazul se sorprendió y dio un ligero salto en la cama lo que hizo de nuevo a Yuriy sonreír

- Te gusta...ne? - comenzó de nuevo el pelirrojo y sin esperar la respuesta de Kai comenzó a chuparlo ávidamente como a una deliciosa golosina haciendo que inevitablemente Yuriy soltara gemidos de eminente placer y tensionara todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos instantes de acariciarlo de ese modo, Yuriy se levantó y con movimientos insinuantes comenzó a bajarse los pantalones hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Kai lo observó; parecía una escultura perfecta, un ser hermoso creado para el deleite de sus ojos y cierto era que desde hacia mucho tiempo había notado ese brillo misterioso en los ojos de Yuriy, ese brillo misterioso que nunca había podido descifrar pero que siempre estaba presente en las beybatallas.

Pero cómo había logrado Yuriy atarlo de esa forma? cómo había conseguido un chico como él doblegarlo de esa manera? no lo recordaba, no podía recordarlo por más que lo intentaba... sólo recordaba la batalla y luego estar amarrado. Sí, una pelea en un callejón: él lo había buscado, le había enviado una nota para que se vieran allí.

Una vez allí recordaba que ciertamente habían beybatallado, pero luego...qué demonios había pasado? Por qué estaba ahora en una habitación que no conocía con Yuriy? De nuevo, un excitante roce lo sacó de sus meditaciones: era de nuevo Yuiry quien ahora rozaba su entre pierna con la de Kai mientras lo miraba seductoramente. Kai tragó saliva; realmente aquellos contactos nublaban su mente, le ponían en blanco y no atinaba a nada más que en pensar cómo podría zafarse y detener a ese descarado joven que había logrado ponerlo tan...excitado.

Desvió su mirada unos instantes para notar que estaba atado con una simple soga a la cama ¿una simple soga? Por qué no lo había notado antes? podría haberse zafado fácilmente... Ay, por Dios, cómo no se había fijado en eso antes? (Kai tarado! .- u)

Observó de nuevo a Yuriy, que se encontraba muy entretenido con su entrepierna y no parecía notar sus malévolos planes, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a desamarrarse lentamente, estando pendiente de que Yuriy no notara que se estaba desatando.

Ciertamente Yuriy no se había percatado de lo que Kai estaba haciendo, pensó que los movimientos de Kai eran debido a su excitación, tratándose de Kai eso era posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el peliazul había logrado desatarse, Yuriy enmudeció al sentir como Kai lo detenía de los hombros, y más aún cuando notó que Kai estaba desatado, mirándolo de una manera maquiavélica.

- qué pasa? - dijo por fin un sorprendido Yuriy mientras notaba cómo Kai se sentaba tranquilamente.

Yuriy tragó saliva con algo de miedo. No sabía qué esperar del peliazul: lo mataría por su atrevimiento? o le haría algo peor... difícilmente podía saber cuál de las dos era la menos dolorosa opción.

Pues contrariamente de querer matarlo, Kai agarró a Yuriy por los hombros, lo miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar azul que ahora se mostraban...temeroso? "ahh... claro" pensaba Kai.." el lobo sólo es amenazante cuando tiene a su presa atrapada..."

- Vamos a ver Ivanov...- dijo por fin el peliazul con cierta arrogancia mal disimulada y alzando una ceja como con superioridad comentó - qué más querías hacerme?

A Yuriy se le bajó todo del susto (no me refiero a lo que están pensando ') trató de decir algo y parecer amenazante pero los colores se le subieron a la cara y no pudo continuar. Moría de vergüenza, el pobrecito nada más teniendo al peliazul totalmente y en sus cinco sentidos dispuesto. Trató de nuevo de organizar ideas en su mente, pero la insistente mirada del peliazul lo tenía acorralado. No podía pensar en nada, se le borraba la mente... estaba tan nervioso...

- Y bien? - insistió Kai, conciente de lo asustado que se encontraba el antes impetuoso Ivanov.

- Có...có...mo... demonios hiciste eso! - preguntó por fin el pelirrojo indignado ahora: todo estaba perdido, no podía seguir su plan como hubiera deseado.

- Yuriy eres muy sexy... - comentó Kai, ignorando lo que Yuriy le había preguntado y tomando el miembro de el pelirrojo en sus manos.

- Mmmhhh... – Yuriy gimió levemente y cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba más... ¿pero y dónde demonios había quedado el imponente Ivanov de hacía unos momentos? el peliazul lo besó fuertemente, ahogándolo con su lengua; un beso bastante largo por cierto, que paralelamente fue acompañado de incesantes y bien experimentadas caricias en su entre pierna lo que lo puso realmente... - ahhhh...- gimió de nuevo Yuriy esta vez más fuerte cuando sintió no poder resistirlo más.

- No, aun no! - exclamó el peliazul mientras rápidamente tomaba a Kai de la cadera y lo sentaba encima suyo! El ruso trató de zafarse vanamente pues Kai era realmente fuerte, se aferró a su espalda mientras Kai se disponía a entrar en él.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos encajaban perfectamente como una escultura hecha por el más grande artista y se movían al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones armoniosa y desesperadamente. Los gemidos que rápidamente fueron convertidos en gritos que desgarraban sus gargantas invadieron por completo el aire de la habitación para dar paso a una increíble oleada de placer que los invadió cuando por fin liberaron los exquisitos fluidos de sus cuerpos.

- Ahhhhhh...Yuriy! - gritó Kai en el máximo de su éxtasis cerrando los ojos.

- Qué? - respondió el pelirrojo como si nada.

"Qué?" pensó Kai aun con los ojos cerrados..."cómo que, qué!" se decía confundido y abrió los ojos para quedar petrificado: no había habitación rara ni Yuriy desnudo... ciertamente Yuriy estaba allí pero tenía su ropa normal y estaba todo lleno de vendas y heridas acostado en una cama continua a la suya. Parpadeó con insistencia y se miró a sí mismo para notar que también estaba lleno de heridas aun abiertas y gasas empapadas de sangre. Miró a su alrededor; ese lugar era...un hospital?

- Qué... qué...qué..- trató de decir Kai pero se le trababa la lengua

- Que..qué? - indagó Yuriy, molesto desde la otra cama.

- Qué hago aquí? - concluyó Kai mientras suspiraba indignado.

- Ahh.. si no lo recuerdas, por tu culpa, Boris casi me mata - comentó sin muchas ganas.

- Casi...te mato? - replicó Kai, se refería a lo que habían hecho? no era para tanto! cielos no recordaba nada!

- Qué? quieres burlarte de mí?- exclamó malhumorado - me heriste en la beybatalla y para detenerte tuve que herirte yo también, pero por eso Boris me castigó mandándome a golpear.

"Bey batalla?...Yuriy,... Boris ….. Kai se tocaba la sien tratando de recordar y finalmente después de unos minutos de meditación en los que Yuriy ni lo miraba, recordó la pelea en el callejón.

- Ahh...- exclamó con indiferencia, mientras observaba a Yuriy.

- Ahh... - lo remedó Yuriy haciendo una mueca y volteándose para el otro lado - y encima tengo que compartir la habitación contigo...- susurró entre dientes pero Kai logró escucharlo. El peliazul se llevó una mano a la cabeza...entonces...todo había sido un sueño? había soñado todo aquello con Yuiry? Cielos, que pesadilla!

- Por cierto, Kai - comentó Yuiry volteándose para encararlo, Kai también se volteó como un autómata al escuchar a Yuriy.-

- Sí? - dijo casi dulcemente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Yuiry que sonrió nervioso.

- Mientras dormías... te movías de una manera muy...rara mientras repetías mi nombre...

Kai se quedó de piedra, tragó saliva mientras los colores se le subían a la cara rápidamente.

- Y gemías...- concluyó Yuriy.-en que demonios estabas pensando? –Yuriy lo miraba con cierta malicia que a Kai no le agradó para nada.

Pensó en una respuesta hostil y convincente pero los ojos de Yuriy sobre los suyos le estaban intimidando.

- Estaba soñando...- hizo una pausa mientras Yuiry seguía esperando ansioso una respuesta,.-en lo divertido y PLACENTERO que hubiera sido verte castigado por Boris.

- En serio? - replicó Yuriy mientras alzaba una ceja, Kai sonrió nervioso mientras una pequeña y casi imperceptible gota bajaba por su cabeza.

- Baka! - exclamó Yuriy y se volteó hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda a Kai

- Fiuu...- Kai suspiró aliviado mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama.

FIN

* * *

Notas: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti hermanita, quería hacer un Kai x Rei, pero como que eso no quedaba aquí, espero que te haya gustado.

Dejen reviews

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.

Principio del formulario


End file.
